


Happy Birthday, Theo

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Present, Breakfast in Bed, Caring Liam Dunbar, Caring Theo Raeken, Engaged Liam Dunbar & Theo Raeken, Extremely light angst, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Happy, Kitten, M/M, Mention of Tara Raeken, mentions of alan deaton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Liam doesn't know what to get Theo for his actual birthday. He finally came up with something which took him two weeks to work out.





	Happy Birthday, Theo

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Okay so I saw the picture of Cody with his cat Athena and I just couldn't resist writing this story. It's also a late Birthday story because on the show Theo's birthday is the same as Cody's April 15th. I paused the DVD on the transfer forms to Beacon Hills High School. 
> 
> AN2: I wrote this in three hours and edited it today so I could get it posted before the end of April.

Liam had found out a few things about Theo since he had moved in with him and his parents. The first was that the chimera absolutely loved cats, which was hilarious at first to him. The funny part had been that he couldn't picture Theo with a cat at all. Although, he had found out that cats liked Theo too. Now that Scott was off at college Theo had been helping Deaton at the animal clinic. Where Scott hadn't been able to do anything with the cats, Theo could do everything. 

Liam had found it cute watching Theo with the cats even though he couldn't get near them his self. They would follow Theo around when he'd take them out to clean their cages. He had laughed a few times because they tended to try and trip him up. They wanted to be so close to Theo because they knew what he did. Theo was a loving person that had a really sweet heart once you got to know him. He was caring, loveable and nothing like the guy he had once known. Months of living the same loop of having his heart ripped out had brought out the part of him that had been locked away. He wished so many times that the doctors had never gotten to Theo. 

There was one kitten that meant the most to his fiancé though. He had taken a picture of Theo and the kitten that Deaton had found outside the clinic. The little girl was an adorable calico kitten and she had taken to Theo. She hadn't wanted to do anything for Deaton. She had been obviously hungry, but she wouldn't eat or drink. 

Liam had stopped in to bring Theo dinner one evening. When he'd gotten there Theo had been lying on the floor with the kitten. The kitten had been eating out off of his finger. Liam had videoed the whole thing and sent it to Theo. He'd also taken a couple of pictures as well because it had been adorable. Liam knew that Theo really wanted the kitten, but since cats didn't get along with most werewolves Theo hadn't brought her home. 

Liam wanted to change that though so for the last two weeks he'd been spending some time with Athena when Theo wasn't around. The first three days had ended up with him getting hissed at, scratched and bitten. The fourth day Athena had hissed at him, but then he'd done what Theo had done on the fifth day. He'd put some food on his fingers and she had hesitantly started coming to him. It took her two hours before it happened, but he had been patient with her. 

Deaton had told him patients would help and not making his self threatening. He had laid down flat on his stomach just holding out his hand. She had bite him a few times while eating, but he hadn't flinched at all. It had taken two weeks, but Liam had done it Athena liked him too. She didn't even hiss when she first saw him now. It was also a perfect day to bring Athena home because it was Theo's birthday. He had remembered from the papers he'd looked at when Theo first came back to Beacon Hills. April fifteenth was Theo's birthday and he was going to surprise him with Athena. He had given him a really big surprise the night before too. However, Athena was right up there with the proposal he had shocked Theo with. 

He really had shocked Theo when he'd gotten down on one knee in front of the entire pack. They had been having a great night and he'd thought about doing it alone, but he'd wanted their friends, their family there. It had defiantly thrown Theo off of his trail of the proposal too. The look on Theo's face when he had asked though had been priceless. He had thought about giving Theo Athena in that moment with the ring around her neck, but he had wanted to wait til today. 

He had gone down a list of everything that had him knowing that Theo loved him. He hadn't mentioned the past at all because he didn't want to bring any of it up. He'd wanted to reflect on the person Theo was now. He had promised to keep giving him everything that he knew he deserved. It was going to start today with the kitten that had actually warmed his own heart. He hadn't been a fan of cats before he'd been a werewolf either. He'd always loved dogs, but seeing Athena had changed that completely. He had known that the little kitten was meant to be with them.

~LT TL~

Liam had gotten up leaving Theo in bed sleeping because he had to get down and get Athena before Theo got up. It was Sunday, but he had to feed the animals and change out the cages. There were only five animals at the clinic at the moment, but Theo had told Deaton he'd take care of it today. He usually went with Theo to keep him company and they'd get food afterwards on Sundays. Today was different since he had plans for Theo's birthday which consisted of them staying in all day. He wanted to give him Athena, have breakfast in bed and do whatever else that Theo wanted to do. 

Since they had gone out the night before with their friends to celebrate Theo's birthday he had let him sleep. They hadn't gotten home until after two-thirty, but it had been four before they went to sleep. They had been celebrating the engagement even more when they'd gotten home. They'd both been exhausted when they had finally fallen asleep.

Liam was now trying to keep Athena from meowing as he got her in the bedroom. He had thought about letting Theo go to the clinic and see she was gone, but it might have brought him down. He didn't want Theo to be sad today he wanted him to be happy. He knew how much Athena meant to him since Theo had told him about how he had gotten his first cat. It had been bittersweet in a way since he'd shared the cat with his sister. 

"Okay girl wake your daddy up," Liam said sitting Athena on Theo's chest before he kissed the top of her head. 

He was glad that she had stopped hating him since she made Theo happy. He had heard Theo talking to her more than once, but he'd never listened in. He had felt that it was between Theo and the kitten. If he was supposed to know then Theo would tell him. They didn't hide anything from each other anymore. When Theo had first started living with them he hadn't wanted to talk about the nightmares. However, he had given Liam the journal he kept where he'd written everything down. Liam had known he didn't want to talk about it out loud so he'd used the next page in the journal writing a reply to Theo. They still had the journal, but it wasn't as sad now. It was happy, but mostly they told each other out loud how they felt. 

He left the room going downstairs to make breakfast. Theo had taught him how to cook without burning everything which he was happy about. He had gotten tired of eating just cereal unless someone else was around. He had been banned for years from the kitchen utilities besides the fridge. Theo moving in had been the best thing and he knew he had just given him the best birthday present. 

~LT TL~

Theo wasn't sure if he was dreaming or what when he felt something licking at his face. He was positive that Liam hadn't lost his mind licking him like that, but it was sandpaper like feel. He was about to turn over when he heard a soft meow. He opened his eyes finding Athena who was now licking his neck. She was sitting on his chest purring up a storm with her tongue licking away. He was shocked and if he wasn't lying in the soft bed he would have thought he'd fell asleep at the clinic again. 

He had done it more than once when he'd first started getting Athena to eat and drink. He smiled though bringing his hand up rubbing the sweet cat that he had nursed back to health. He had always loved cats and even when his mom had said he couldn't have one as a kid he had gotten one. Tara had given him one and helped him take care of it. They had snuck the cat food and kept it hidden in their rooms. He had made sure he took the litter box out so it wouldn't stink up the room. He'd even gotten a leash to walk her around outside so she wouldn't run off too far. It was one of the things he hadn't given up doing after what had happened. 

He'd had three cats in his life, Athena being the third. He'd lost his first one when his parents had been killed. It had taken him two years before he had gotten another cat, but he had. He'd had that one until she had died of old age. He had refused to let the doctors touch her even if they could have kept her living. He hadn't wanted the cat to have to suffer knowing it would keep dying and needing to be brought back. He had seen the experiments that the doctors had done besides his self. They had never seemed quiet right and he'd never understood what had happened with him. 

He couldn't figure how they had convinced him to turn into the person he had been. He'd loved his sister and she'd been pretty much the only person besides the cat they shared that he knew loved him. He had tried so many times to pin point the moment it went wrong. He'd even tried asking her in the nightmares or when he'd been in hell. He'd wanted to know what had changed him into what he had been. 

Athena brought him back to the present when she shoved her face against his. It was like she knew he was going to what Liam called his sad place. "Sorry girl, I was just thinking." Theo said sitting up after taking hold of the kitten. 

He had spent hours with her telling her about Liam and even about the things that Liam already knew. There had been a few times he'd talked to her about things before he had told Liam. He'd needed to hear them out loud before he talked to Liam about them. The biggest had been what he wanted to do with his life after high school. Athena looked a lot like the cat he'd shared with Tara which had made him think about what they had talked about years ago. Tara had wanted to be a nurse and she'd told him to be a doctor. They had already spent so much time together as it was. She had said they could work at Beacon Hills hospital together or maybe they could have their own doctor’s office together. He could see the patients and she would run everything else. 

He had told Liam the night before it was what he wanted to do after high school. He knew that Liam wanted to study history and become a teacher. However, Liam had promised him that nothing would change between them when he started medical school. They'd have two years of college together since he had plans on getting all the pre-requests out of the way first. Liam had proved that he was there for the long haul when he'd given him the ring that was on his left hand. 

When he had seen Liam on his knee he had frozen because Liam had said something about waiting until after college. He now knew it was to throw him off of the trail, which it had. Liam's mom had helped pick the ring out even though it was a simple band. It was silver and plain like a wedding band would be except for the inside. Liam had put a date on it with a dash line; he knew that the blank space would be filled in when they got married though. The date was the first time he'd saved Liam at the hospital from the ghost riders. He'd asked about it and Liam had told him it was the day he'd fallen for him. 

~LT TL~

Theo cradled Athena in one arm while he rubbed her with his free hand. She tried grabbing hold of his hand after a minute or two. He moved two of his fingers above her face letting her grab hold of them. She gripped them sinking her claws in just slightly before licking at one. He had tried not getting attached to her at first since Liam and cats didn't get along. He just couldn't do it though he'd fallen for the kitten when he saw her. 

He had named her Athena because she was strong even and she didn't back down. One of the other cats at the clinic had tried picking on her. The other cat had only gotten one good swipe where his little girl had gotten three. He had known she was going to be okay after that day. He'd been worried even when she'd started eating again that it might have been too late. She had bounced back and was sneaky, loveable and playful. She stayed under his feet at the clinic. Sometimes when he was doing his homework there waiting to get off she would sit on his shoulders. She hadn't even scratched him when she'd almost fell off the one time. 

He had gotten her a cat house letting her sleep in Deaton's office at night instead of one of the cages. He wanted to bring her here, but she hadn't liked Liam at all at first. Something had changed though because he could smell Liam all over her. He moved the two fingers she'd been nibbling on down her soft belly. She was purring up a storm almost as sleep like many times before. 

He had spent a few nights at the animal clinic before when he'd fallen asleep holding her. She had problems sleeping at first like he had many nights. Liam had gotten him through those nights when he'd first moved in here. He'd been offered the guest room by Liam's mom, but when he'd went there Liam had actually growled at him. He hadn't known what to think at first until he had been pushed into Liam's room. It had been odd the first night, but waking up with Liam snuggled around him the next morning had felt right. 

He had never lived in what had supposed to of been his room. It was the same way he'd done with Athena. He hadn't put her in the cage at work like she was supposed to be in. He had given her free range of Deaton's office at night. He had also had to clean up the floor a few times before she had been trained. Liam had laughed at him when he'd gotten a harness leash for her and walked her like people would a dog. He had gotten Liam back not even meaning to though. He had been hit on by women and men because of the kitten. He had turned them down because the only person he wanted was Liam. 

He was still sleepy from the night before and morning so he laid back down with Athena. She didn't even move as he rested on his side cuddling her to him. He knew she liked being close to his body like Liam did. She didn't wake up, but her little claws slid out latching onto him. He smiled kissing the top of her head before closing his eyes. Her purring lured him to sleep knowing that Liam would wake him up when he came back up. 

~LT TL~

Liam finally came back in the room with a tray of food and drinks fifteen minutes later. He found Theo asleep lying on his side with Athena snuggled into his arms. He put the tray down taking his phone out getting a picture. He sent it to Theo too knowing he would want it. He thought about letting them sleep more, but he didn't want the breakfast to get cold. It took him a moment, but he gently removed Athena from Theo's arms. She wasn't happy at first leaving the warmth that was Theo. He knew how she felt because he had that feeling a lot now. He nuzzled against her face and she became content again. 

"Sorry girl, the birthday boy's got to wake up. Don't worry once he's up he can hold you again," Liam said before he sat down leaning down whispering in Theo's ear to wake up. He held Athena out letting her lick at his face again. 

"I was dreaming that you gave me the best birthday present ever," Theo said before he laughed because Athena got him where he was ticklish at. "I guess I didn't dream it," he opened his eyes finding Liam holding the kitten who was now licking at Liam's fingers. 

"No, I couldn't decide what to get you so I went with this little girl," Liam said lifting Athena up pressing her against Theo's nose and then his own placing a kiss on her head. He might have become really attached to her too. He was hugging her to his own chest as Theo sat up. She was soft and so loveable that he couldn't understand why he had never liked cats before. 

"I think I created a monster with you two," Theo said reaching over getting his phone to take a picture of Liam with Athena. He didn't think today could get any better either. He had the man he loved with him and the woman he loved. Cats and dogs might not get along sometimes, but right now he was watching two do just fine together.

"Let's eat breakfast and then we can set up a little spot for her to sleep," Liam said. He grabbed the pillow that Theo had been sleeping on and sat it between them. He laid Athena down on it before he got up getting the tray. He couldn't help but smile when the kitten had decided to curl up in Theo's lap over the pillow. "At least I don't have to get jealous over her wanting your attention," he said.

~LT TL~

"Thanks for this Liam," Theo said running his hand over Athena's side not even caring when she sank her little claws into his legs. She did it every time before she fell asleep wanting to make sure he didn't moved. He hadn't used his claws, but he had wrapped his self around Liam a few times to make sure he didn't move. Liam had also done it to him so he understood Athena's need to feel safe. 

"I could tell you didn't want to leave her there anymore," Liam said cutting into the waffles before putting a fork full up to Theo's mouth. He didn't mind feeding his fiancé since Athena would wake up if Theo moved. "She deserves to live here with us. You saved her just like we have each other many times," Liam added before he bit into some of the waffles as well. 

"You saved me again," Theo said in a low voice after he swallowed the food down. "I had thought about giving her up since I didn't want her to live at the clinic forever," Theo was defiantly happy that Liam and Athena got along now. 

Even if Deaton had said he could keep her there as long as he wanted. It wouldn't have been fair to her living there alone. It had only been about a month and a half, but he felt guilty for her sleeping alone. He'd made sure she had something that smelt like him when she had gone to sleep though. He had been switching out his pillows to her every week. He'd also put one of his hoodies in her cat house. She had been curled up in it one morning when he'd gone there before school that he had almost panicked not seeing her at first. 

Deaton had told him that she was fine and if he'd just listen he could find her. He had and he'd gotten a picture too. It was the one he had for his home screen on his phone. The lock screen was a picture of Liam and him. He kept switching off pictures of who was on which screen. He already knew that he was going to be changing the home screen picture though or maybe the lock one. He wanted a picture of the three of them on one or both of the screens. 

"I'd never let you give her up. She means so much to you and I wasn't going to give up on getting her to like me. If it hadn't worked I was still bringing her here today. Well, I was going to get Mason to and we would have done the coexistence thing." Liam said before he leaned in kissing Theo. "Happy Birthday, Theo. I love you and your wonderful cat too," he was glad that Theo was happy. He could tell it the second he had walked in the room with the food. 

"I love you too and she's our cat now," Theo replied back grateful that he had Liam and Athena both. 

The year before he'd been rotting in the ground reliving the same nightmare on his birthday. He still remembered the only time Tara had altered from what she had done every time. She'd told him happy birthday after she'd yanked his heart out. It was how he had known it was his birthday and how long he'd been gone. She had done it over and over that day, which had been the only time he knew it was another day. 

This year he had Liam, Athena, a pack and a family. In two months on graduation night he was going to have a husband. It defiantly was the best birthday he'd had in a long time. He got to share it with the two people he loved the most. Having Athena also brought back a little reminder of his sister too. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos you have all left so far. They make me smile seeing them and fuel more stories.


End file.
